


Summer Dream

by DrabblingInErotica (Dacia)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming from humiliation, Consensual Non-Consent, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Incest Kink, Kink Shaming, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy - being used by older men, Sexual Fantasy - prostituiton, Sexual Fantasy - sex with an youger child, Sexual Fantasy - slavery, Smut, TheKingdomofShipping, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, fluff and comfort, pedophilia kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacia/pseuds/DrabblingInErotica
Summary: Of shame, and pleasure.Of love.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Shishiou Tsukasa/Hyouga, Shishiou Tsukasa/Ishigami Senkuu/Hyouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Summer Dream

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - There is extensive verbal detailing of a sexual fantasy regarding sex with a child. This is only a fantasy for the characters involved, and the child is not involved at all.

It happens on a summer evening.

Returning from a swim, Tsukasa is about to take out his keys, when he notices the lights coming from under the door. He touches the handle, pressing at it, and feels confusion spread as it opens.

Then he sees Hyoga. On the couch. Watching him with still eyes, and his throat goes dry.

 _Oh._ He thinks.

He knows the routine, knows to keep his eyes low. He takes off his shoes, bending down, feels the eyes running up his form, tearing away at him. Tsukasa swallows, the exhaustion from the long swim making his muscles languid, and feels the heat curling low in his abdomen.

It’s been a while. The last time Senku lend him out was over one and half months ago, to one of his colleagues.

He hasn’t been with Hyoga for over six months now. Tsukasa falls to his knees and hands, crawls forward to sit at his friend’s feet, just short of touching, and looks up with a plea.

Hyoga has not been his first. But he was the first whom Tsukasa had willing been with.

He has taught Tsukasa… everything, really. About the pleasures of flesh. How to submit. And how to serve each Master loyally.

Hyoga has sold him to Byakuya, has allowed him the chance to be gifted to Senku.

He closes his eyes, whining low in his throat as Hyoga runs his hand through his hair, opens his mouth obediently when he is dragged forward sharply.

Tsukasa suckles at the bulge in Hyoga’s jeans, tasting salt and bitter. It is a familiar taste that grounds him, lets him go loose under Hyoga’s palm.

Soon, too soon, Hyoga is drawing away. He whines, looking up unhappily at the lose, and cries out as a palm slaps him hard.

“You know better.” Hyoga says, eyes without waves. And Tsukasa knows, _he does,_ but he needs.

_So much._

“Please – “ He tries to say, only to choke as Hyoga thrusts three fingers in his mouth, pinching his tongue.

“Strip and bend over.” Hyoga says, after he has stopped gagging around his fingers, has slumped against the table beside him.

Tsukasa stands up. He takes off his clothes one by one, knows Hyoga has noticed him trying to put on a show if the low laugh is anything to go by, and feels his face flame, eyes watering. He bites down on his lips, tries to keep them from trembling in shame, as he looks down, peeling the pants off of himself quickly. A hand pinches his chin before he can bend down and hide his face.

Hyoga looks at him, at the tears wetting his eyelashes, and Tsukasa feels himself trembling more, as a sob breaks out of him at the mocking curl in Hyoga’s lips, at the laughter that follows, needling him.

“Slut.” Hyoga murmurs, and then “Guess that’s why you are getting sold again.”

He sobs at the reminder, shame making him curl up as he remembers the night last week when Senku told him that he was looking for buyers, was considering an auction even.

Like he has been auctioned before. Tsukasa remembers the stage, remembers the hands and eyes groping at him, as he laid on the bench, plugged and gagged, with numbers bid on his flesh. Remembers being bought by a man over double his age, and being shared between him and his lover. Remembers being thrown to the man’s son days later, as a gift to celebrate his latest invention.

Senku was getting a new slave, he knows.

 _Buy me._ He wants to beg Hyoga, and knows the man won’t, because Tsukasa didn’t have much value any more. He is too used up, having passed through too many buyers – the only reason Senku kept him this long is because he is good entertainment for guests. He cries and breaks too easily, and it is less troublesome to keep a whore than to rent one every time someone visited their place.

He is slapped again, turned around and over the table. He whimpers as Hyoga runs a hand down the cleft of his ass, pressing against the puckered edges of his rim. It pushes in just slightly enough make him shift, then pulls out.

He is hard, Tsukasa realizes, feels himself burn at the knowledge that all it takes is for something to touch his anus for him to get aroused.

He waits for the hand to return. _Oil._ Tsukasa thinks, when the slickness massages around the hole, pushing in, teasing, as Tsukasa shifts, again and again, to get some friction. It recedes, and returns, two now, pushing in more insistently – scissoring, and Tsukasa moans at the stretch, and thinks _yes yes yes._

He groans when the third finger pushes in, rubbing at his inner walls. He feels a scream rip out of him as they touches and digs in, just for a moment, against his prostate.

“Sit up.” Hyoga moves away. “Finger yourself.”

Tsukasa obeys, Sits up, pushes his knees up, his cock leaving a trail of precum where it rubs against his stomach. Sucks on his fingers, running his tongue around them, gets them wet and slick. Pushes them in, _in, in_ till he was rocking back and forth on them, gasping sobs falling past the other hand’s fingers as he tries to choke them away, the fingers inside him brushing over his prostate time to time. _Not enough, not deep enough, not thick enough._

“Tsukasa.” He looks up at the call, feels a swirling nausea on anticipation in the pit of his stomach.

Hyoga smiles at him, unusually gently.

“Last week, she turned fourteen.” He says. “I have found a buyer for Mirai.”

Tsukasa screams around his fingers, feels his cock jerking at the thought of his sister, little sister, being passed around as he has been, a toy for older men’s pleasure, used and leaking and broken.

His breathes shorten as Hyoga leans down, petting his hair. “She has learned well.” Hyoga tells him, smiling at his sobs. “Knows to keep silent while taking cock.”

“I will bring her over.” He laughs as Tsuaksa starts coming at the thought of Hyoga’s cock deep inside Mirai, his Mirai, sobbing as shame ripples through him, feels himself drowning.

“Before she is sold, she should get to know her brother’s cock well.” Hyoga says, words cutting through him till he is a mess of shame, and tears, and pleasure, and come. “Don’t you want that, Tsukasa? To fuck into her tightness, to see your come dripping out her pussy, to use the body that you have been bringing up for so long for your own pleasure?”

“Perhaps”, Hyoga whispers. “It could be on the day of your auction. On the stage while everyone sees you fucking your baby sister.”

Tsukasa comes. Body jerking like a broken string, heat and pleasure shooting through him, as thick fluid hits himself on chest, stomach, some getting on his chin. He comes with the thought of his sister stretched around his cock, her body taking him while everyone looked, and _knew how filthy Tsukasa was, knew how much of a monster –_

“Tsukasa.” The voice comes as though from far away, trying to reach while he was fading. “Tsukasa. Tell me your colour.”

He wants to answer. But he cannot think of the right answer, cannot think at all, as he feels like crumpled paper, broken. Drowning inward, with sharp sobs tearing through him. He can’t seem to stop sobbing, can’t seem to be able to breath.

The voice calls at him again, asks the same questions, the words somehow only a form of sound and Tsukasa doesn’t know what it means and –

“Red.” He hears, suddenly dragged back in to a sharp, bright, present. “Red.”

“Hy-Hyoga?” He looks up at the worried eyes, feels hands running over his arms, remembers where he was –

He hasn’t been able to safeword. Tsukasa realizes, feels more sobs welling up at the _failure_. So Hyoga has safeworded instead.

“I am sorry.” He chokes out, feels himself sobbing, shaking, as though he is rubbed raw inside his veins, and there are arms cradling him close, squeezing him, letting him hide his face.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” He hears the whisper, soft and insistent. “Everything is alright, I promise. You are safe, you have done nothing wrong.”

Tsukasa lets the palms rubbing against his back hold him even closer, his body still stuttering with sobs. He lets himself cry, lets the warm feeling seep inside bit by bit. Waits to be able to breathe.

* * *

“I am alright now.” He says after a long time. Feels something warm in his ribs when Hyoga pulls back to run careful eyes over him, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay.” Hyoga says. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was in too deep.” Tsukasa looks away, feels his neck warming at the thought of _couldn’t even complete a scene I planned myself._ Feels Hyoga turn his head back towards himself forcefully and closes his eyes.

He hears the man before him sigh. Before the thought of _I disappointed him_ can settle in, he feels the press of lips. Over his eyelids. Once on each.

Then it continues. Hyoga kisses one eyelid, then another, then the first one again. Sometimes he presses featherlight kisses on Tsukasa’s nose, and cheeks, and lower lips, and _everywhere_ , but he keeps returning to the eyelids, and soon Tsukasa feels laughter spilling out of him, cheeks colouring again, but this time the heat is warm and soft and _loving._

“What are you doing?” He smiles at the man before him.

“Waiting for you to look at me.” Hyoga looks amused, and firm. “For you to listen.”

“Tsukasa.” He presses his forehead against Tsukasa’s. “It was a scene. It didn’t work out. This time. We can try again. Or we can _not_ try it again. Either way, it will be okay.”

Tsukasa breathes in. Out. Lets himself sink in the heat holding him.

“I may want to try it again.” He plays with one of Hyoga’s hands, with the fingers, slotting them into his own. “Later. Is that – is that alright?”

“Of course.” Hyoga nuzzles against him, before leaning back. Looks at him to smile. With a curl in his lips, that Tsukasa knows will make him thrum.

“You did put in effort to write the backstory. All those details.” And as expected Tsukasa goes red, feels himself trembling at the teasing voice.

“You do like playing a slave, don’t you?” Hyoga whispers, blows in his ears. “Like thinking of being used and sold?”

Tsukasa whines, pushes his face in Hyoga’s neck. “Yes.” He mumbles.

He feels Hyoga holding him closer, tighter. They are lying on the sofa, on their sides, Tsukasa on the inside.

“Tell me.” Hyoga’s voice is gentle, yet firm in a way that makes Tsukasa tremble.

“The story that we were playing. Tell me again.”

Tsukasa swallows, chancing a glance up at Hyoga. Sees the blue eyes staring into his own, and looks down. “I. I was.” He gulps, feels himself warming, presses against Hyoga and whimpers.

“I began as your slave.” He says, face hidden in Hyoga’s neck. “I was raped and thrown away by my… my parents. You found me. Taught me how to be a good slave. To submit. And then you auctioned me. On a stage… there were lots of people, they. They looked, and bid. While I was – I was gagged, and plugged with a vibrator. On a bench on the stage.”

He feels himself breathing hard, trembling, his cheeks burning. Hyoga could probably feel the heat. He had never said all the details of the scenes he thought up to his lovers, just the bits that could keep the scene running.

“Then.” He stops, then speaks again, trying not to stutter. “I was bought by Byakuya. He – he bought me to share – share with his lover, Shamil. They fucked me together. Then next day, I was given to Byakuya’s son as a gift. In a celebration for his latest invention. Senku – Senku kept me for – for entertainment when he has guests over, because – because otherwise he has to rent whores every time – its. Its more of a hassle.”

He takes a breathe, waits for Hyoga to laugh, presses his face in harder. “I”, he says, “I get lent out to his friends and colleagues every now and then. Last time was one of his colleagues from work, the man was at least twenty years older than me and – and fucked me with a wine bottle. Then tonight. Tonight – I am seeing you after almost six months, since I have been sold. I – I am to be sold again soon – Senku is getting a new slave, and I want – I want you to buy me, but you won’t – because I have been too used up, and don’t have much demand. So. So tonight I want to serve you well, may be try. Try to tempt you. But I know. It won’t work.”

“You – you are mocking me. For being a slut. For being shameless. While I fuck myself on my fingers. You are watching and laughing at me because I am trying too hard for an overused whore. Then you tell me – tell me about Mirai. You took both of us in, back then, and – and”, Tsukasa forces himself to breathe, feeling himself stuttering as the arm around him tightens.

“You have been training us both. But I would look away. Every time you went in her rooms. And I heard her crying out. And the times I saw you touching her. On – on breasts, on her crotch. I saw you rubbing your thumb over her shorts, where her clit would be and her getting wet, bit by bit. Then tonight, you say. You say that she is fourteen – the age when you fucked me. I know. I know that means you fucked her. Shoved your cock inside her, came in her pussy.”

He is crying and shaking now, rubbing himself, half hard again, on Hyoga’s thigh. He reaches behind to finger himself while he speaks, groaning at the overstimulation.

“You say you will sell her. To a stranger who will – will fuck her. And touch her. And maybe share her around. And you say. The you will bring her. For – for me to fuck her. As a farewell. Because I have always wanted to. You will let me make her come on my cock. Then” He gasps out as small jolts of pleasure ran through him, as he tries to writhe against Hyoga’s still body to get himself off. He knows Hyoga is listening, can feel how hard he is, can hear his quickening breath , but the man’s utter unresponsiveness to his shamelessness makes Tsukasa sob from stinging humiliation.

“Then when I come, from hearing about her. You laugh at me again. Then you rub at my cock with your foot, till I am coming dry, then make me clean up everything with my tongue. Then. Then I am to pleasure you. By riding on you. And if I can’t. Then, then you will punish me. By putting a vibrator in, and fucking my mouth. And leave after, with the vibrator still in and running. But. If. If I am good. Can ride you. Then you will fuck me hard, and make a video call to Senku. To tell him that I have been good. So that. So that he will maybe not sell me. Or. Or at least not to a stranger.”

Tsukasa is still rubbing against Hyoga, unable to come so soon, yet sobbing and drooling and burning allover _in shame, and guilt, and oh Hyoga must think I am filthy._

He cries out, as Hyoga presses his lips over his ears. “Filthy slut.” He hears.

“You could come just like this. Grinding and humping. Couldn’t you?” Hyoga grabs his hair, tilts his head up, kisses him forcefully when Tsukasa won’t look at him.

“Tsukasa.” He calls. Biting and suckling at his lower lips “ _Tsukasa_.”

“Should have recorded your words.”Hyoga murmurs against his lips, and Tsukasa writhes harder, begs out a sob because he _needs to be fucked, damn it,_ as he jerks harder at the next words.

“Should let her hear.” Hyoga tells him, smiling when Tsukasa shakes his head in hysteric shame and pleasure. “How her older brother, whom she loves and admires so much, want to fuck her loose on his cock.”

“Please.” Tsukasa screams, buckling to get some friction against his cock, clenching against the empty feeling in his ass because his fingers weren’t enough. “No. No.”

“You could.” Hyoga finally runs a finger down his cock, _too light, too gentle_. “Your cock is thick enough to keep her gaping, long after you have filled her with seed.”

“She wouldn’t be able to keep it all in.” Hyoga laughs as Tsukasa cries louder at the image of Mirai, _Mirai, lying there with legs open, leaking come, Tsukasa’s come._ “She will drip all over the place, her pussy won’t be tight again.”

Hyoga digs in a finger over the slit at his cockhead. “She will call you. Will beg you to stop. Or perhaps”, he leans down to kiss Tsukasa hard again. “She will beg for more, like a slut. Ni-chan. Ni-chan.”

_“Fuck me. Ni-chan.”_

Tsukasa sobs, comes, ass clenching futilely against the emptiness, body going limp with exhaustion and shame. “Please.” He looks up, drooling as he pleads.

He wants to be fucked.

Hyoga places another kiss, gentle and soft this time, over his forehead. Pushes him to lie on his back, lifts his legs.

“I wanted to fuck you at thirteen.” He says, waits till Tsukasa is clenching and gasping at the words, before pushing in his cock, hard and dripping.

“The day I saw you, standing in the ring.” Hyoga fucks his fingers in Tsukasa’s mouth, thrusts harder at the subsequent moan. “I wanted to either bend you over right there, to finger you open and fuck you till you screamed. Or. I wanted to get on my knees and suck you off, and keep sucking till you were drained and coming dry.”

Tsukasa’s eyes roll back at the words, vision going dark as he thinks _please._ He sees it for a moment. Them in the ring. While all the adults looked on. Tsukasa on his four and begging for relief under Hyoga’s thrusts.

“I would have made you lick off all the come you spilled.” Hyoga laughs, like he knows Tsukasa is thinking of it. “While they watched you crawl about, licking at the floor, under the lights, till your tongue was raw.”

Tsukasa feels the cock in him rubbing, thrusting against his prostate, feels himself going limp and jolting, limbs fumbling without knowing what to do. He feels himself writhing on one long drawn out orgasm as his own cock, spent, twitches, unable to harden through the overstimulation.

“I wanted to fuck you while Mirai slept, maybe in the same bed, keeping you gagged.” Hyoga grins, a harsh baring of teeth, as Tsukasa buckles and stutters. “I wanted to finger you open while she was playing with her dolls, and maybe she would look up and see her brother coming on himself.”

“Hyoga.” Tsukasa says. “Hyoga.”

“The day you confessed to Senku”, Hyoga leans down, kisses away at his tears, the gentleness somehow making Tsukasa cry that much more, heaving out breathes between sobs.

“I wanted to plug you full of my come and parade you on your knees.” Hyoga murmurs in his ears. “I wanted to let Senku see, how much you needed cock, while you were telling him of your feelings.”

Tsukasa jerks as Hyoga’s cock hits that place one time too many, feels his world going dark, before he fades back into consciousness. Hyoga’s eyes are dilated, breathes faster, as he thrusts through the contractions.

“I wanted to hold you.” Hyoga tells him, against his lips, as Tsukasa realizes _Oh, he is breaking too_. “Every moment I have known you – for nearly the entire time, I have spent wanting to hold you, to kiss you, to love you.”

His world tilts again, a sob tearing out in a keening scream of broken voice and pleas as his insides clenches down, the dry orgasm clawing through him in a pain-pleasure thrumming and he watches as Hyoga groans out, long and loud, comes, _finally_ , filling Tsukasa with heat and warmth and _wet._

He feels himself blacking out, safely held within gentle arms

* * *

Tsukasa wakes to two pairs of arms, a head curled over his shoulders, and another pressed on his chest.

He blinks his eyes open, past eh film of sleep and tiredness, and feels lips pressing against his ears and nose.

“why nose?’ he grumbles, and grumbles again when Senku places another kiss on the same place.

“It’s a good nose.” Hyoga’s voice sounds amused in his ears.

He huffs and nuzzles absently against his lovers. “How are you here?” Tsukasa asks the younger man who should have returned day after tomorrow, not today.

“The conference has been postponed.” Senku answers, leaning up to nip at his lips. “and I received a very interesting video. Interesting enough”, he grins, and Tsukasa feels himself reddening at the realization, _because they always recorded as many scenes and sessions as possible, just because Tsukasa loved being teased over them and being made to watch himself, how did he forget –_ “that I couldn’t wait till tomorrow morning’s flight.”

Tsukasa closes his eyes. “Everything?” He whines between Senku’s lips and Hyoga’s chuckle.

“Every single bit.” Hyoga answers, palm sliding over his thigh. “We watched it together. You were sleeping for a long time.”

“I came on you.” Senku tells him, laughing when Tsukasa jerks at the words, realizes the come drying on him is not only his and Hyoga’s. “While you were sleeping. While watching it.”

“I wish you had done it.” He says to Hyoga, as Tsukasa tries to bury his head in the pillow. “Filled him with your come when he came to confess. We could have jumped to the good sex faster.”

“I really should’ve.” Hyoga sighs, fingers playing with Senku’s ear. “I actually thought you wanted the romance.”

“The romance is good.” Senku admits, letting Tsukasa pull at him to arrange him is a suitable position for him to cuddle. “The sex is better.”

“Sleep sounds best now.” Tsukasa grumbles, before they can say anything else that will make him blush, and get them rutting again. His body feels too weak and limp for that.

There’s matching huffs of laughter, but neither of his friends refuse him, instead snuggling up to him in a warm mess of hands and legs and bodies. Tsukasa feels the drag of darkness, soothing and gentle, at his eyes, and gives in, drowning in _safe, and warm, and loving._

* * *

Take a look at my original fiction [Yra](https://droidwriting.wordpress.com/2020/09/01/yra/) if you are interested in futeristic worlds, reborn protagonists and the entertainment circle. 

Join the Dr. Stone Shipping Server - [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/wVy2HD5)


End file.
